My frame system is designed for the professional artist and sign manufacturers. The fames are designed for mounting original, printed, photo, printed graphic and applied graphic arts on canvas or vinyl.
I know of no documents that would relate to this invention. To my knowledge this would be a new concept for applying canvas or vinyl to a stretcher frame.